poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Queen Jessiepatra
This is how the birth of Queen Jessiepatra goes in The Pharaoh (CTaRAoMToLaCN). brothers, Melody Wave and High Tide, come over to her Melody Wave: Hey, sis. What is the matter? High Tide: Yeah. Why are you... You know. Down in the dumps? Jessie Primefan: The museum runner's son has been akumatized. Melody Wave: Is this because Cruz wished his dream would could come true? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. High Tide: So what. Cruz wished that Bertram is Sunset's bodyguard. Jessie Primefan: That's because she has Cogi. sighs You guys just don't get it. off Melody Wave: Jess! sighs High? I think someone like Ladyan can do it. Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh my. Looks like a robot siren girl is sad because of a genie. Hawk Moth: That's what I like to see. Ryan Repulsa: You're right. I can help her to help Pharaoh. Repulsa fills an Akuma with Dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly now, my cute Akuma. And evilize her! Akuma flies out of the window. Meanwhile Iago: Alya? You know does Ladybug have a friend back in the past? Alya: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I've been in Ancient Egypt in one game and I hope Bertram had much fun as Sunset's bodyguard. Sometimes, I felt like a smitten kitten. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I hope Sunset didn't hear that. Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, Cody. I didn't know you have a former girlfriend like Karai. Cody Fairbrother: I know. Alya: Yeah. Sci-Rianna: He is evil and so... So... Iago: Well. The only thing is, Cody, that you turned it around. sits alone outside Jessie Primefan: at a photo of Cleo de Nile Cleo, if only you were here, you'd know what to do. Akuma flies over to her, lands on the photo and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Queen Jessiepatra. I am Ryan Repulsa. I notice you want Ryan "Whisp" Grant to make the finder wish all power to the Shadow Genie Prince of Friendship. I can lend you a hand by giving you the powers of the Pharaoh. But, in return and the wish, you must find the Matrix and the Miraculous for me and my partner in return. Will you do it? Jessie Primefan: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. All of Paris will worship me. lets the Akuma consume her and she becomes Queen Jessiepatra Queen Jessiepatra: Just like Cleo. Ryan F-Freeman: Jessie? I think your brothers are.... Whoa. Where did you got changed? Queen Jessiepatra: Behold, Prime-Prince. For I am Queen Jessiepatra. The Pharaoh's Queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Queen? Did Cruz wish you an Egyptian Queen? Queen Jessiepatra: No. My leader Hawk Moth and his partner gifted me with Pharaoh's powers. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Let me find my roommate. his jetpack I can fly but, you cannot like that! off Queen Jessiepatra: Roommate? gasps Ladyan. The friend of Ladybug. Ryan goes to hide behind a tree Rikki: What's wrong? Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Jessie's been akumatized. I got to transform and help Rianna. Where ever she is. Rikki, spots on! transforms to Ladyan. Meanwhile, Evil Ryan sees Megatron sad and alone Evil Ryan: New bot? What's the matter? Megatron: Sunset don't remember me since Cruz wished me a Nobody. Evil Ryan: I understand your pain. I can help you like when Howleen wished for Cleo what is like to be no one. his hand on his cheek You can be happy for me. at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Perfect. It won't be long before Ladyan and Kitty Noir pop up to meet thier friend as a queen. like Mal Sci-Ryan looks around in the museum Sci-Ryan: Sunset? Where could she be? Queen Jessiepatra: Sci-Ryan: Jessie? You're now a queen? Queen Jessiepatra: Yes, my Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan